Points Of Authority
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Song Fic from Linkin Parks' Points of Authority. Goku confronts Vegeta about his abusiveness in their relationship.(the italics didn't work) U_u;


POINTS OF AUTHORITY  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Dragonball Z, it's characters or Linkin Parks' song Points of Authority  
  
Song Lyrics are in Italics  
  
  
  
Goku gingerly applied an ice pack to the swollen, purple flesh around his left eye. He grimly regarded the broken visage in the mirror before him. Bloody trails stained his skin from several wounds to his mouth and nose, a long abrasion marred his forehead, and of course, there was the black eye. His body had also been painted with blue and purple bruises; all courtesy of his lover. It wasn't as if this was out of the ordinary for the earth saiyan. He often became the object of his lovers' abuse. Goku knew the other man loved him, or so he thought. He could be kissing him one moment and beating the shit out of him the next. Goku was too gentle and loving to strike back, but….  
  
1.1 Forfeit the game/ Before somebody else takes you out of the frame/  
  
Puts your name to shame/ Cover up your face/ you can't run the race/  
  
The pace is to fast/ You just won't last  
  
This had to stop. He could end up getting seriously hurt the next time, and if the man loved him, then he would stop. Wouldn't he?  
  
Goku steeled his face and stepped back to the living room where his dark lover waited. He inwardly sighed with disappointment as he stared at the shorter man; his rigid posture, wild flame of black hair, and his cold silence. They had all thought he had come so far, but there was so much anger still inside him.  
  
"Vegeta, we need to talk." Goku fought to stay controlled under the princes' harsh glare. Vegeta took in his mates' appearance with a quick sweep of his eyes; a small smirk flitted over his lips.  
  
1.2 You love the way, I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away, If I give in  
  
My life, My pride  
  
Is broken  
  
The taller saiyan took a deep breath to collect his nerves and strengthen his resolve. His lover was so beautiful, but he was terrifying as well. Goku knew the prince had not grown up like he had; that his childhood had been one of anger, abandonment, pain, and darkness. Vegeta only expressed to the world what had always been expressed to him his whole life.  
  
1.3 You like to think you're never wrong  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
You wanna share what you've been through  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, a cruel sneer on his face while he waited for Goku to speak. The earth saiyan took another breath before speaking in a soft, but firm voice, trying to hold on to his emotions.  
  
"Vegeta, I can't live like this anymore. I love you, but you just don't seem to understand, or maybe you don't care. I'm tired of trying to ignore the pain and hate you give me. You say you love me, but if you truly meant it, you wouldn't do this. What do you want Vegeta?!" Gokus' voice rose as his control slipped. Tears stung his eyes as he let all his hurt and loss push through his voice, making him yell at his smaller mate. "Do you want me to bleed into your mouth when I kiss you?! You want to see me bloody and broken?! Would you like me to nearly kill myself over you?! Is that it?! Do you want me to scream in agony, is that what would make you happy Vegeta?!" He was shaking with his anger and anguish. Vegeta stayed still.  
  
1.4 You love the things, I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away, When I give in  
  
My life, My pride  
  
Is broken  
  
Goku stared at his silent lover, tears fell from his eyes like rain and he choked on the sob in his throat. Vegeta looked into his mates' tormented eyes; his own pair shining like two polished black mirrors. Reflecting every thing outside but keeping the things behind them hidden from view.  
  
1.5 You like to think you're never wrong  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
You wanna share what you've been through  
  
[you live what you've learned]  
  
Goku waited for what seemed like hours, but finally, Vegeta lowered his gaze to the floor. The shorter saiyans' shoulders shook with what Goku assumed was rage, he took a step back as Vegetas' fists clenched at his sides. Then his prince lifted his head and looked imploringly at him. Goku had only seen Vegeta cry once, but he knew the glimmer of tears when he saw it. He went to Vegeta and held him close to his chest as the prince cried. Vegetas' tears were few though; he gazed up at Goku even as he tears kept falling. Vegeta wasn't good at saying what he felt, but his eyes shone with regret and pleading to Gokus' forgiving smile. Goku understood how hard it would be to change Vegetas' angry ways, but the prince really did love him, and they could break through his past, together. 


End file.
